


Nozomi's Surprise

by hoshiboba



Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Oneshot, embarrassed nozomi is good nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: Kotori arrives home early from work only to realize that her girlfriend was planning a surprise for her.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Toujou Nozomi
Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nozomi's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ficlet for the Idol Fanfic Hell server event! This time NozoKoto!

"I'm home!" Kotori calls as she walks through her apartment's front door. She had a long day at the studio today. There were so many revisions she had to make since some of the models' dress sizes were mixed up. They ended up letting her leave early, most likely because they felt sorry for the situation. Not that she minded since doing this kind of work is what she loves, but she appreciates a day to go home early when she gets one it doesn't happen often. She slips off her shoes and locks the door. "Nozomi-chan?"

Strangely her girlfriend doesn't respond. She's usually right there to go on about how much she missed Kotori all day, but Kotori doesn't hear a peep. Maybe she stepped out? Taking a quick look Nozomi isn't in their living room, nor is she in their dining room. She walks over to their shared bedroom to find that she isn't there either but instead finds something else.

The bedroom is littered with unlit candles and atop their bed are rose pedals and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. On one of their dressers sits a record player and a small stack of romantic mood-setting albums. Kotori's eyes widen in surprise, though in reality, she shouldn't be too surprised, Nozomi is a romantic after all. Though Nozomi doesn't usually plan surprises like this, only usually on special days like birthdays or anniversaries.

Wracking her brain for what holiday or special occasion she may have forgotten she's suddenly distracted by a delectable smell. She follows the smell to the kitchen where the lights are on and everything looks a little disorganized. Nozomi's been cooking and from the sound and smells it just came out of the oven. There she sees her girlfriend, fussing over a beautiful looking cheesecake. Her hair is braided back, and she has the most adorable apron on. Kotori smiles as she watches her.

Nozomi seems to be letting it sit to cool. "Okay now…" Turning away to attend to something else she suddenly freezes when she sees Kotori standing in the doorway.

Kotori's smile widens, it's not often she gets to see her girlfriend so flustered like this. "Surprise!"

"K-Kotori-chan? What are you doing home so early?"

"I got off early today, silly." She turns her attention to the cheesecake sitting on the counter and fawns over it. "That cheesecake looks so yummy, Nozomi-chan! What's the occasion?"

"Oh um… No occasion," Nozomi chuckles still looking a little flustered. "I just wanted to surprise you is all."

Kotori wants to tear up. Isn't her girlfriend the sweetest? "Aw Nozomi-chan… I'm sorry I ruined your surprise it looks like you worked so hard for this."

"That's okay," she smiles. "As long as we can still enjoy this evening together it doesn't matter to me."

They embrace and Kotori gently kisses Nozomi on her cheek. "Thank you. I don't deserve you, Nozomi-chan."

"I don't deserve you either," she responds making Kotori giggle. "C'mon since you're home early you should help me finish up dinner."

"Hehe can do, Nozomi-chan!"


End file.
